


And With Coffee Comes The DragonWitch

by BlooBlu



Series: TFANSIS Bonus Chapters [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Roman and Virgil are idiots, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Friends, Eye Contact, Food, M/M, Not really but V wants to, Past Relationship(s), Stabbing, Starbucks, Swearing, The dragon witch - Freeform, Threats of Violence, probably a lot more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Sometimes life is meeting your old arch-nemesis in a coffee shop with your family because your brother is a dumba$$.





	And With Coffee Comes The DragonWitch

Often times, one cannot get the things they want in life without making sacrifices. Tis' the law of this world.  
"Virgil, I may not know very much in regards to this times more popular stores and marketing techniques- but what is your problem with ordering coffee from an arguably more popular market?"  
"Starbucks is not a more popular market, Lo- it is the public symbol for being a garbage human being."  
Logan raised an eyebrow (damn him and his stupidly cute expressions even when telling Virgil he was wrong-) "I doubt that, Thomas is the one who invited us here today. He does not seem like a 'garbage person,' to me? Or would you rather tell him that you think his drink preferences make him a worse brother?"  
"....bastard."  
"You're still holding my hand, Virgil."  
"And you're still a bastard."

"Alright, alright you two, enough with the lovey-dovey talk, we have other friends coming, remember?"  
Virgil looked up to see his brother, sitting next to someone in an obnoxiously bright orange beanie, and- Patton Hart. Of course, that's what he meant when he said 'old friends'-  
"Uh, there's more people coming? Who else did you invite?"  
"...weeeeelllll…. I wanted this to be a proper reunion, and even though Joan didn't go to school with us they did go to Leonard elementary a little after we did. But, to answer your question, I uh-"

"Good morning Lords, Ladies, and Nonbinary-Royalty! How ya' doin, Thomas?"

Nope. Nope nope nope nope - "Logan, my love, my amazing, dearest soulmate, get me the fuck out of here before I stab someone."  
"Virgil, surely this 'old friend' can't be that bad-" 

Roman fucking Prince had strode up and put an arm around Thomas, amd was now pretty much facing them.  
"Thomas! Why didn't you tell me such a handsome fellow would be accompanying us?! Hi, I'm Roman, nice to meet you!"  
He held out a hand for Logan to shake- blatantly ignoring Virgil, who was looking more and more unhappy by the microsecond. 

"Ah. I see what you mean, Virgil." He made no move to shake Roman's hand, but made sure the one holding Virgil's was secure before moving to sit within the booth. Unpleasant company is no reason to abandon friends to deal with them alone.

Roman looked a little puzzled for a second before saying, "Virgil…? Wait, you mean that Virgil- the dragon witch's disciple, I remember now! We used to play together at recess- good times!"  
Virgil just frowned deeper, and Logan looked at him a little oddly.  
"Play? Did you and Roman use to be friends, Virgil?"  
"No. We weren't. Because we didn't play together, he just bullied me because my eyes were weird and I ran away from him."

"Oh come now, I wasn't- we were playing! You were wearing those weird eye contacts and I thought your parents just like, let you be really emo as a kid!"  
"...Roman, Virgil didn't have parents, he was from the orphanage too." Thomas was looking extremely uncomfortable, maybe regretting his more recent choices in life-

Whatever. Virgil was out of here. He stood up, walked away from the booth and out of the shop. Logan made to follow him-  
"Hey, wait- uhm… maybe he'll come back? And we could still have a nice lunch all together and-"  
"Patton, I appreciate your endless optimism, but I am going after my soulmate."  
And he did. 

Joan, for their part, looked fine to just enjoy their frappe and cookies. Patton and Thomas both looked fairly miserable, and Roman was both confused and vaguely mortified.  
"I uh. I, suppose I should apologize-"

"Not to us Roman. Wait til V comes back."

"Alright… but, could you help me- well, clarify some things?"

… 

"Wait wait wait, so those weren't contacts? That's like, his actual eye color? And he wears like, brown contacts now to look normal- okay, okay. That makes… a little more sense, I suppose. I had just assumed his parents were like, really cool and let him get colored contacts because he wanted to…"  
They had explained, as simply as possible, what Virgil had told them of what happened when they were kids. Roman looked truly sorry, at least.  
"And I swear! I thought he was playing along with me- every kid on the playground knew about my imaginary games with princes and witches and stuff- I thought he was like… a really loyal fan who somehow knew that like, I always imagined the bad guys as purple or green… because Disney."

So they all at least were all caught up now- Roman had been a dumb kid who thought the world revolved around him, and Virgil was kinda too excluded to know what Roman was talking about.  
…Now all they needed was for Virgil to know what was going on. 

They'd tried texting him, but he wouldn't answer anyone, and Logan's jitterbug wouldn't pick up either. (They were starting him off simple - an easy flip phone that only had a handful of buttons, and could only call or tell you the time/date.)

They did come back into the coffee shop, though, not much later. Logan walking in first, with Virgil basically hidden behind him. Virge didn't look in the best shape, but they were there, anyway.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sorry we had to… step out for a bit. I was hoping that- you cleared the air a little while we were gone? Because Virgil is willing to… talk things out, if you are, Roman." 

Eventually they all moved out of the coffee shop and walked around town for a bit- stopping at an old park. They walked by an empty podium, where citizens still mourned the loss of a beloved statue. Past some trees that, while now confined to a fraction of what they once were- had been there for hundreds of years.  
And they told stories. Stories that you know well enough. And one's you've yet to hear. But mostly… 

They talked about hot guys on TV.


End file.
